


Kisses and Fireworks

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fourth of July drabble that I wrote last year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses and Fireworks

It was July 4th, and Kurt and Blaine had officially been dating for a week.

Everything was still so new, and Kurt was smiling pretty much all the time.

His relationship with Blaine was better than anything he ever could have imagined. Blaine was sweet and kind, and he liked showtunes.

Blaine had called him last night and said he had a special date planned for the Fourth of July. Kurt couldn’t have been more excited.

Blaine arrived at his house at eight o’clock to pick him up. They were going to find a field, close enough that they’d be able to see the fireworks, and settle in to have a picnic before the fireworks started at ten.

“Hey, you.” Blaine greeted, when Kurt opened the door.

“Hey.” Kurt smiled brightly.

“Come on.” Blaine said, linking arms with Kurt, and walking him to his car.

Blaine opened Kurt’s door for him, and Kurt blushed. His boyfriend was such a gentleman.

Once they were in and buckled, Blaine started the car, and began to drive to his favorite field for watching fireworks. It was secluded, and not many people knew about it, so it was likely that they’d be alone, or close to it.

Blaine pulled into the parking lot, and got out, opening Kurt’s door for him, before grabbing the picnic basket and blanket out of the trunk of his car.

He took Kurt’s hand with his empty one, and they walked to the field.

Blaine smiled as he saw that there was, in fact, no one else there.

He set their blanket up on the ground, far enough away from any trees that they’d be able to see the fireworks clearly, when the time came.

He grabbed the picnic basket, and began pulling out food. He’d made everything himself.

There were peanut butter sandwiches. With jelly for him, without jelly for Kurt. He knew Kurt hated jelly. Pasta salad, watermelon, which he’d cut up and put in a tupperware container, and for dessert, vanilla pudding, which he’d made from scratch.

“Blaine, this all looks delicious.” Kurt told him, picking up his sandwich, and taking a bite out of it. “And you remembered not to put jelly on mine.” He beamed.

“Of course I did. How could I forget?”

“Even my dad forgets sometimes, Blaine. That’s just not something that people tend to remember.” Kurt informed him.

“I remember everything about you.” Blaine said.

Kurt blushed, and looked down at his pasta salad, taking a bite.

They glanced at each other as they ate, in silence.

Once they were done with dinner, they decided to go for a walk, before eating their dessert. They left all of their stuff behind, not worried about it getting stolen, since they were the only ones nearby.

Blaine took Kurt’s hand in his, as they walked through the trees.

“You know, I really hate the outdoors.”

Blaine sighed. He did know that.

Kurt noticed Blaine’s sad sigh, and rushed to assure him he was having an amazing time.

“You didn’t let me finish.” Kurt told him, squeezing his hand. “What I should have said was, I usually hate the outdoors. Usually. But not today. I’m having a great time with you, Blaine.”

Blaine beamed at him, and they kept walking.

Kurt spotted a beautiful yellow flower on the ground, and picked it up, giving it to Blaine.

“For you.” He said.

“Why, thank you.” Blaine smiled.

He looked around, and spotted a purple flower. It was beautiful, like nothing he’d ever seen before. It was perfect for Kurt.

“Close your eyes.” He said. And Kurt did.

Blaine rushed over, picking the flower, and coming back over to stand in front of Kurt.

“Open.”

Kurt opened his eyes.

“This one reminded me of you.”

“It did?”

Blaine nodded.

“Why?” Kurt inquired.

“It’s beautiful.”

Kurt blushed, deep red, taking the flower from Blaine, and putting it behind his ear.

“It looks amazing with your eyes.” Blaine told him.

“Oh, hush.” Kurt said, taking Blaine’s hand once again. “You should put your flower behind your ear, too. It’ll really make your purple bow tie pop.” Kurt informed him.

Blaine put his own flower behind his ear, smiling at Kurt all the while.

“Perfect.” Kurt said.

“Come on. Let’s head back to the blanket. It’s getting pretty dark.

They walked back to their picnic blanket and sat down. Blaine pulled out his homemade vanilla pudding, and two small bowls. He served them each some pudding, and grabbed a couple of plastic spoons, handing one to Kurt, who took a small bite.

“Mm.” Kurt hummed in delight. “Blaine, this is amazing!”

“I made it from scratch.” Blaine said.

“Really? I thought you’d just bought some pre-made pudding and scooped it into a big bowl.” Kurt teased.

Blaine scooped some pudding onto his finger, and smeared in on Kurt’s nose.

“Blaine!” Kurt squealed. “I’m going to have to spend an extra hour on my face tonight, thanks to you. Skin this flawless doesn’t come easily.”

Blaine laughed and picked up a napkin, using it to wipe Kurt’s nose clean.

“You’re always flawless to me.” Blaine told him.

“And you’re always cheesy.” Kurt said, taking another bite of pudding.

They finished their dessert in silence, before laying down on the blanket and looking up at the stars.

“I’m really glad you could come tonight.” Blaine said, reaching over and taking Kurt’s hand. They were holding hands a lot tonight. It was nice to be alone, away from judging eyes.

“I’m really glad you planned all this.” Kurt responded.

“That star reminds me of you.” Blaine said, pointing to the right.

“Why?” Kurt asked.

“It’s the brightest.” Blaine explained.

Kurt smiled wider than he could ever remember smiling. It made his face hurt. And he loved it. He loved how happy he was when he was with Blaine, and he loved that they were finally together. He’d had a crush on Blaine for months, before Blaine had finally wised up and asked him out last week.

“I think the fireworks are going to start soon.” Kurt said, sitting up and looking to the sky in anticipation.

After a few minutes of silence, a firework flew up into the sky, and exploded with a loud boom, and brilliant colors.

Kurt felt a hand on his chin, turning him to the left to face Blaine. He looked into Blaine’s eyes, and he could see the fireworks reflected in them.

“I can see the fireworks in your eyes.” Blaine told him.

“I was just about to say the same thing to you.” Kurt breathed.

Blaine leaned in slowly, then, taking Kurt’s mouth in a short, gentle kiss.

He pulled back, and Kurt bit his lip before leaning forward, and taking Blaine’s lips with his in another kiss. This one slightly longer, but still soft and sweet. They didn’t really move their lips much, just sat there, mouths pressed together, breathing quietly.

Kurt pulled back, and looked into Blaine’s eyes again.

“So…Did you see fireworks?” Blaine asked with a grin.

“Dork.” Kurt replied, nudging Blaine’s shoulder with his own, before leaning over and resting his head on it. “But yes.”

Blaine kissed Kurt on the top of the head, and they sat there in silence, enjoying the rest of the fireworks with the one person that made them happier than anything else in the world.


End file.
